


Till Pigs Fly

by William193



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dream is a bitch, Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, No shipping, Pain, Pre-Prison Arc, Short Chapters, Wingfic, Wings, hybrid techno, i'll probably add more, idk lol, phil is techno's friend, sexual tension but no ships, swearing (probably)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William193/pseuds/William193
Summary: Technoblade is very stressed about Philza, worried he will leave his last friend. Just how far will he go to protect him?This is after the second blowing up of L'manburg, Ranboo is at Techno's place, but Dream is not in prison yet.INSPIRED BY @iorionREAD THEIR FIC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Nerves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first post ever so be nice. There will be no shipping done and Phil is not Technos dad in this.

Snow blew with harsh bursts, whistling through the cracks of the wooden window panels. Each flake landed on the ground, piling up like the words amongst a notebook. The fire crackled in the brick fireplace, the scratching of a feather pen, and the light tapping of a curled tail against the wooden chair created a soothing aura amongst the wooden home. Pink ears twitched as the man writing focused. Gold hoops and studs pierced his ears and nose, golden chains from his glasses behind his neck. Pink hair draped across his back in a messy braid from his busy day. He hadn’t done much that day but capturing more zombie villagers for his farm. But it still was hard work with the oncoming snowstorm.

Technoblade wrote a letter to his best friend, Philza, who was out for a bit. He often left for days or weeks. Techno never really knew where he went but he bothered not to ask, only to make sure he had a totem with him. He laughed and joked, teasing Phil for being so fragile, but he never mentioned the nights he would wake from horrible nightmares of losing his final friend. He finished the letter, shuffling through his drawer to pull out wax and a spoon, putting two wax pellets into the spoon, and hovering it over his candle. The red flame flickered and warmed the spoon, illuminating the tough and brazen face of the man who lit it. 

When the wax was melted he sealed the letter in an envelope and pushed his seat back with a small creak. The harsh wind shook the window panels and it startled Technoblade slightly. He huffs, a bit annoyed. He wondered if he would even be able to do anything with the snow the way it was. Glancing through his window pane he looked at Ranboo’s shack, he was glad that he was at Tubbo’s place. Tubbo’s home was most likely much warmer than whatever Ranboo had made.

He climbed up to his bed and lied down, wincing at the ache in his back. He needed to learn how to sit up straight like Phil always told him.

“If you slouch so much you won't even be able to lift your head when you're older!” Phil always told him when they were younger. Techno chuckled softly at the thought of his friend, missing him slightly. A pang in his heart and a stir in his stomach kept him awake, fearing if Phil would ever come back from his trip.

*****************

Phil was walking through the snow with a struggle, calling out for Technoblade to help him inside. His skin was pale and his lips were blue as he fought against the harsh wind pushing him back. His robe and clothing blew with horrible ferocity. Techno covered his eyes with his forearm as he struggled to run to his friend.

“PHIL!” Techno called out, but the wind was too strong. He paled as he saw his friend collapse in the snow, not able to walk much longer. Technoblade pushed against the wind, each flake of snow feels like a spark of fire on his rough skin. Calling out in the distance and fighting against the wind, the snow grew double in number, blocking out the body that once belonged to his friend. Techno fell to his knees, calling out once more before he couldn’t anymore.

With a sharp jolt, Technoblade sat up, panting hard, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace. He looked around, panicked, for Phil. Every corner, stumbling out of his house and around his farm of bees, looking and listening for the sound of his friend despite the freezing snow against his bare feet, but Phil wasn’t there. Phil was out. Like usual. When the memories flooded back, Techno sighed, still worried. The snow was piled huge, nearly to Techno’s knees, but he ignored the cold as he trudged back into his house, sitting by his fireplace to warm up his legs. Fiddling with his golden rings he thought deeply about what was happening. The voices in his head echoed many things, most horrible things that could be happening to Phil. Some were comforting, telling Technoblade that everything was probably fine and that it was all in his head, but he didn’t know which ones to believe. He stayed in the wooden chair for hours.


	2. A visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes with a small request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not 2am  
> You can't tell me what to do I will write till I die >:D

Sharp stabbing in his shoulder blades pulled him from his chair. He stretched and groaned softly, flipping his large cape around him and grabbing his pickaxe and sword, as well as some gapples of course. His tail flicked around, as did his ears whenever a snowflake tickled it.

He walked to Carl and fed him some of his apples, petting and brushing him. He had a little blanket wrapped around him so that he wouldn’t be cold despite his thick skin. He brushed his hand across the back of his horse, the back of his hand scratched up by the farming and mining he had done throughout his life. Softly, he hums to himself, almost forgetting about his previous worries as he goes through his normal duties, making some potions, farming from his villagers, and mining a little. He admired the artwork on his walls as he waited for the trapped villagers to toss more emeralds at him. 

He got stuck on the image of Wilbur in the painting of L’manburg. With a pitiful sigh, he turned around and stuffed the emeralds in his pockets, but something made him freeze in his steps. The sight of netherite boots in his doorway, waiting for him, and the soft chuckle of the young man in front of him. Techno chuckled to himself, finally lifting his head to the masked man in front of him; Dream. 

“You’ve got quite the life for you out here, huh? Villagers, a horse, bee farm, you’re getting your riches back. I’m impressed.” He stepped in, closing the door behind him and mocking looking around. “Quite a bit of chests as well.”

“What do you want, Dream, there really isn’t a reason for you to be here.” He snickers, starting another set of potions. A soft, thoughtful hum slipped from the shorter male.

“True. Maybe I just want to see how you’re doing. I was very impressed by the stunt you pulled at the election. That many withers? Quite a feat.” He sat on one of Techno’s chests, crossing his legs and resting his chin in his palm, inspecting Techno as he organized a bit. The pig felt holes being bored into his back by the stare. 

“That doesn’t explain anything. I’m guessing you want something out of me but we did what we wanted so I'm done.” 

“Oh no no, nothing like that, absolutely nothing. In fact, I’m sure you’ll love this idea. It benefits us all.” 

“Nah, you see, I really only want to benefit myself, no offense.” 

“None was taken.” He says, but Techno could practically feel the sarcasm burn into his skull. 

“So what is it? Spit it out before I kill you.” 

“Oh ho ho!! I thought you retired?” Dream says, sneering at him. 

“I did, but you’re annoying me.” The voices in his head telling him to kill him, to get his blood, to run away, to question him more, all overwhelmed him. 

“Well. All I really need you for you to find Philza. That’s it. You’ve been worried about him too, right?” There was a stutter in Technoblade’s movements, and he glanced back with a slight glare. A small snarl showed off his tusks. 

“How did you know about that?” 

“Oh come on, Blade-”

“Techno.”

“Whatever, everyone knows how much you care about Phil, it’s adorable. Protecting him from little mobs, giving him totems, it’s admirable, really. I just wanna know where he is.”

“Why? What exactly do you want with him?”

“Oh come on now.” He says his iconic line. “I just need to talk to him about Ghostbur and stuff. Basic things, really.” Techno thought deeply, tapping on the chest. He turns around to look at the thin man. 

“When I see him next I’ll tell you. It takes a bit for him to come back from his trips. But I will tell you.” Dream stands, wrapping his arm around Techno and invading his personal space. 

“See? That’s easy, wasn’t it? I just need to talk to him. Well, I have to go now.” 

“...To your ‘house’?” He snickers. Dream immediately frowns. 

“I. Have. A. House.” 

“Yeah.” When he was gone Techno thought about what he said, wondering what they could possibly be talking about. He questioned if Phil would leave him like Tommy did but pushed the thoughts deep in his mind to be blocked by the rest of his voices.


	3. A friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil returns for as long as he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short and it's kind of rushed, I'll probably get better   
> ;-;

The sun peered over the snowy hills, the shadows of the trees stretching across the lands, preparing for the new day. Two weeks had passed since Dream’s visit, and Techno’s nerves seemed to only get worse. Pink hair draped off the side of his bed as he slept, hands twitching on the back of the pillow that he hugged. His nose nestled comfortably into the soft pillow and tough hands held it close to his chest. So deep into his dreams, he didn’t recognize the footsteps up the stairs on his porch.

Phil shook off the snow from his hair and winter coat that Techno had made for him. He was excited to show Techno his loot that he collected from shipwrecks and ocean monuments. Stomping the snow off his boots he steps in, listening for his friend but being greeted by the snoring upstairs. 

With a soft smile, he hangs up his snowy coat, preparing breakfast for his friend. The smell of eggs and pancakes snuck their way up to Techno’s room and into his nose. He lifts his tired head, sniffing the air and rubbing his eyes. Pink hair was on his face and over his shoulders. Putting his glasses on, he climbed down the ladder. 

“Who’s cooking?” He steps down and brushes his hair from his face to see the shorter man cooking. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” Phil greets, smiling and handing him a plate of food. Technoblade was in shock, standing there with a plate in his hand to collect the fact that the friend he had been waiting for, for nearly three weeks, was finally back.   
“Where were you?”  
“Oh! I found an Ocean Ruin and wanted to surprise you with the stuff I found. There was a little bit of trouble which is why it took so fuckin long.” The Englishman laughed a bit at himself.

“Oh.” Techno nods, plopping on the ground and eating. “Do you still have the totem?” 

“No actually, I almost died so it got used up.” The words caught the food in his throat, startling Techno nearly to death. Phil laughs, “What? It was bound to happen sometime.”

“Yea but that was my last one!” 

“I’ll be fine, Tech. I’ve lived this long, hah.” Techno scoffed slightly, stuffing his cheeks with the rest of his food and handing the plate to his dog, technochan, to lick off the crumbs. 

“Speaking of, Dream came by. He said he wanted to speak to you about Will or something. I don’t quite remember but I don’t think you should go.” 

“Tech, I have full netherite and I can bring potions just in case. I’ll be fine, I promise.” He pats his shoulder. “What’s the worst Dream can do?”


	4. A loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have school which is affecting my writing a bit I can write better I swear

Techno lied down in the nether, feeling the warm netherrack against his skin to soothe his muscles. He watched the lava fall down from the roof of the nether into the large ocean of lava bubbling at the floor. Techno’s eyes drifted over to the piglins walking around, oinking and snorting at each other. He turned his head back to look at the food of the nether but was met with a black painted smile on a porcelain mask.

Dream stood over Techno, netherite boots on either side of his shoulders as he looked down at him. “You seem comfortable.” Dream spoke, neither sounding happy or angry, only observant.

“I’m not. My back feels like I’m getting stabbed.” He shifts a bit and winces, not too intimidated by Dream at that moment. “How about you, you comfortable?” Dream huffs a bit, leaning down to look closer at Techno’s face. 

“I can tell you’re getting sick. Hopefully, it doesn’t get worse once you hear the news, right?” He pats Techno’s cheek, all the strength from Technoblade’s muscles gone in an instant. He couldn’t move at all, not a finger able to move. “Phil sure is nice, isn’t he? Killing his own son and then hurting him even in the afterlife. Do you think he’ll become a ghost too, he could be your ghostbur.” 

“Shut up. You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Techno growls, in the distance the voices clamored, telling him to run, to attack, to bite, scratch, move, kill, make Dream bleed but he couldn’t move. 

“Damn, if only you weren’t sleeping you might’ve been able to catch up to Phil and keep him from seeing me, right?” A chill ran down his spine, stinging the ache in his back already. He stared up at the porcelain mask, too shocked to notice pebbles falling from the roof of the nether. Cracks broke through the netherrack, rumbling with a horrible aftershock. Dream gets close to Techno’s ear. “Get up.”  
In an instant Techno sat up in his bed. His pillows and blankets tossed onto the ground. Pink hair stuck to the sweat on his back and forehead. Throwing himself off the bed he jumped down, panicking and looking for Phil. “PHIL!!” A plate of food had a daisy by it as well as a note from Phil. Techno grasped it with shaking claws, nearly crumpling it with his grip. 

‘Techno-  
I’m meeting up with Dream to talk, I should be back before dark. Make sure to eat’

Short but enough to raise all of Techno’s hairs on end. Rushing throughout his cabin, footsteps harsh and angry, Techno got dressed and ready to find Phil. Voices were loud in his head, panicking, angry, scared, sad, and confused. Throwing his cape around, he grabbed his sword, shaking all over in anger. He pulled up the message board, whispering to Dream, ‘Where are you’. But Dream responded with nothing but ‘:)’. The doors were thrown open with a loud bam, startling every flake of snow, animal, and atom around. 

***  
Smooth pink hair bounced lightly with every step of Carl’s hooves, pacing around L’Manburg to find any sign of his friend. The sun had already set, stars spotted in the sky like the freckles on a young hero’s face. A hole dug into Techno’s heart, worry grabbing at his intestines and tying them into knots. He couldn’t find Phil-- he couldn’t even message him. He pulled to the side of the prime path, letting Carl rest. He sat in the ruins of the Community House, lost in his thoughts and looking up at the stars. 

The voices whispered, as if not to bother Techno in his lost, angry state.   
‘Where is he?’  
‘Let's kill Dream’  
‘What’s happening’  
‘Lol’  
‘Who’s Phil again’  
‘Where could he have gone’  
‘Blood for the blood god’  
‘I'm so mad’

He pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. He stood up, petting Carl before climbing back on him. 

Porcelain eyes watched the retreat, black painted smile curled up before turning around, holding a trident that wasn’t his own.


	5. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain in Technoblade's back finally eases... with a price.
> 
> TW// Graphic depictions of violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 102 people have read this and honestly, I don't know how to feel, this could be written SO much better.

Crunching of the snow underneath his feet broke the silence in the desolate snowy forest. He held Carl by the reins to give his back a break. It was hurting more than he remembered as if knives were shoved deep into his shoulder blades and twisted. He panted, the steam of his breath brushing against his pink-tinted cheeks. He felt as though something horrible would happen.

As if Hades himself had grabbed his ankles and pulled him to the depths of the underworld, his knees slammed into the ground. He reached his arms back and grabbed at his shirt, yanking and gripping at it as the pain dug into his spine. Pulling his shirt up off his back he felt the bulging pressed against his skin, the cracking of his bones making him shake. Techno felt as though his veins were on fire. There was a sharp tear down his shoulder blades that elicited a yell from the hybrid. Warm blood streamed down his back as he arched over his knees and forehead on the snow. 

White snow-stained red surrounded him as cracking and spurts of blood filled the air, surrounded by Technoblade’s screaming. The snapping and ripping off his flesh released wet, bloody feathered masses that fell onto the snow. Steam rose from the blood coating the snow and wings, rising in the air slowly. 

“Phil…” he wheezes softly, back numb to the cold and pain. His vision was blurring as he began drifting out of consciousness. 

****************************

Technoblade woke up in his bed, lying on his stomach with bandages and gauze wrapped around the openings of his back. He still hadn't noticed the heavyweight on his back due to some potions of healing that had been splashed onto his wounds. “Phil? Did you find me in the snow?” he couldn’t move due to the weakness in his muscles. A voice from behind him spoke up.

“It’s not Phil.” A chill broke its way down his spine at the sound of Dream’s voice. “I was going to see if Phil was here since he never visited me but I found you.” He sat up, placing a glass of water beside him on the crafting table. “Make sure you drink water.”

“I know Phil went to see you, what did you do with him?” He tried to sit up but pain immediately sparked through his back and he flopped back onto his stomach. “Fuckin hell-” Dream placed his hand on Techno’s shoulder.

“Try not to move too much. Do you know how… this happened?” He brushed his hand gently across the feathers, feeling the new flesh twitch slightly underneath his touch. 

“How did what happen?” He looks back at him and finally sees the wings. Giant masses of feathers, lightly stained pink because of the blood on the white wings. He stares, “Oh. Well um funny thing actually; I don’t know where the fuck those came from.” He stares, in a bit of a daze because of the unfamiliar sight. Dream fixes a few of the feathers sticking out and sits up. “Drink the water, okay? You were in the cold for quite a while.” he fixes his mask and stands. “I’ll stay here till Phil comes, alright? I might as well help you as well.” He taps the water again. “Drink.” Techno scoffed, sipping the water. “Let me get you some food.” He climbs down the latter, grabbing some eggs he had taken from Eret. “This is going to be fun.” He snickers under his breath, grabbing the pan that Phil had used not long before.


	6. A discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this happen? Dream does some research to learn how exactly this situation had happened. He is very pleased with the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall don't know how happy it makes me when you guys comment idk what it is about it, it just makes my day <3

Dream researched for quite a while as Techno rested. He continued pampering him with little comforting words that were unfamiliar to the brash Piglin. Phrases like, ‘Phil is fine, he wouldn’t leave you’ and ‘I’m the only one on the server that truly understands you’ seemed to slowly be seeping into his thoughts. But when he wasn’t acting, he drifted his pale eyes across pages throughout the decades to find where those wings could have come from. 

Finally, he found the page of an old builder who had ventured to a place named the ‘End’, never truly explaining or delving into the place. Piglins, the species of humanoid pigs that live only in the nether, were met with hybrids born with wings, or what the builder called an Elytra. Throughout the years they traded gold with the Piglins, becoming friends, as the Elytrians were peaceful creatures.Piglins and Elytrians had bred already, making small Piglin-Elytrian children that grew wings. The drawings looked much like the wings Technoblade owned, although, in the ancient drawings, all the children had the wings as well. Long scarred fingers flipped to the next page. 

The friendly species, thriving with gold and creating large Blackstone buildings to live in with their families and riches. This was until The End made an appearance. Long, slender, black creatures with no consciousness but to pick up and place blocks found their way out of their dimension. They believe then Endermen were once powerful builders who were cursed for their wrongdoings, they are cursed to wander thoughtlessly, the familiar feeling of carrying blocks being the only thing they do. Once eyes are met they are overfilled with rage and embarrassment, making them hostile. When these two species met, war rang through the red walls.

The friendly species was unfamiliar with such hostile creatures. Elytrians, known for their weak bodies and unfamiliarity with fighting, were tossed into extinction in less than a decade. Piglins, overthrown with grief and anger, grew hostile to not lose their own species. Their most prized possession was gold, and therefore whoever came near with gold would be spared, as they often confused them as their own. 

Dream closed the book, tapping the porcelain mask strapped to his face as he racked his brain to think how this could have happened. Technoblade was a mix between an Elytrian and a piglin, which had been dead for many many years. He pulled off the mask and rubbed his freckled cheeks, freezing as he remembered Phil telling Wilbur where he had found Technoblade. 

********

“Well, it’s an interesting story. It makes me feel like a hero honestly!” He laughs, making his son giggle. “He was this little, 7-year-old Piglin, but not just any Piglin, a zombie Piglin.” He brushed his hands through techno’s short, messy pink hair. He was sleeping on the ground in front of the fireplace. “I was worried at first that it’d attack but I knew that zombie Piglins were not very hostile, so I put him in my boat and brought him here. I felt awful seeing him in such pain. He must’ve been lost in the overworld for so long. It took me a while but I got the supplies to return him to a Piglin, and he didn’t die again in the overworld. I don’t know exactly the potion I had mixed but it worked and here he is. I’m so glad I could make him all better. He doesn’t seem to remember anything from before he had accidentally gotten into the overworld, but that’s okay. We’re his new family right?” Wilbur nods quickly, curly hair bouncing. “Make sure he doesn’t get too close to the fire alright? It’s dangerous, even if it feels good.” He stands to get them water, Wilbur looking over at the fire.

************

A chuckle. A small chuckle creeping its way through his throat turned into a wheezing laugh. Dream covered his mouth as he laughed, finally connecting the dots. While running from the Enderman attack, Techno must’ve found a portal and escaped without knowing he’d turn into a zombie, wandering all those years until Phil found him. His laugh exploded from behind his hand, an arm wrapped around his stomach as well. Such a sweet story for such a SAD ending. It was funny.


	7. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with Dream and Techno testing out the new wings...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sobbing while writing because of the current events in the smp.

The cold wind blew through pink hair and feathers, a fat trail left behind in the snow where the heavy wings dragged. In the trees, Dream was jumping from branch to branch to get a better view. They had been searching for Phil for nearly 3 hours, Techno looking between trees for any clue, feather, piece of fabric, anything. Dream had been fairly good to Technoblade, his back was fully healed because of his help and he hadn’t shown any signs of betraying him as the Brit had. 

Getting to the edge of a mountain Techno sat down, exhausted. Dream lept from the top of the trees and pulled out some water, handing it to Techno, sitting beside him as well. 

“Where could he have gone?” He sips the water. Dream was deep in thought, tapping his mask.

“Maybe he ran off? L’Manburg was looking for him with all their armor and stuff. To be fair they searched for you as well but you have all three lives left, you aren’t as threatened.” Techno stopped drinking, putting the bottle down and screwing the cap. 

“He wouldn’t just leave me like that.” he chuckles as if the thought was ridiculous. “There’s no way he would just ditch me out of nowhere we’re all we have.” Dream chuckles.

“Isn’t that what you thought about Pogtopia or Tommy or anyone else who has left you? Phil is really no different. I mean he killed his son, you think he won’t run off from his friend to save his life?” Techno was glaring at Dream with eyes that could kill. Dream laughed, putting his hands up in surrender. “Woah, I’m just being honest. I’m your friend. I won’t lie to you even if it is to comfort you, I thought you wouldn’t mind that. I can lie if you want.” It was true, Techno didn’t like being pitied and Dream was just saying what he believed, and he should be thankful that Dream noticed that and kept it in mind not to do it. He sighed, Dream patting his back. Techno’s wings pulled up and he opened them out, startling Dream. “Woah!”

“Yeah, I’ve been practicing.” Techno snickers, changing the subject because he was awful with emotions. He flaps the wings enough to fly snow up around and through the air. Dream laughs, “that’s awesome! Have you tried flying yet?” He stood up, a big smile showing underneath his mask. “No, should I?” Techno answered his question with a question. “FUCK YEAH!” Techno laughed harder than he had in a while, standing up and giving his wings a few experimental flaps. His shoulders had gained more muscle from holding up the weight of the large masses of muscle and they were coming to use as he got ready. “What if I jump from here to there and try so I won't take too much damage if it doesn’t work?” Dream nodded, the toothy grin not leaving--it was almost unnerving.

Techno shrugged the weird feeling off and got ready, getting into position before leaping off, flapping the large wings and before he could land...well, he didn't land. His wings flapped in a steady rhythm to keep him above ground. He laughed, looking back at Dream with a smug look. By getting distracted his wings lost rhythm and he collapsed into the snow. “BruuUuuUh.” Dream was wheezing, laughing, and parkouring down to him and helping him up. 

“Badass if I do say so myself.” Techno rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, the great Dream thinks I’m a badass? I’m oh, so honored.” He feigns admiration. Dream inspects Techno’s wings, holding them open. 

“Your wings really are gorgeous did you know that?” He brushes the feathers down. 

“Criiinge.” Techno snorted, his ears twitching over to a noise. With a sharp turn of his head Techno was faced with Quackity who was looking around in the apron he wore when he tried to execute Technoblade. The short man looked up at the two and gave them a look of disgust. 

“Dream, what the fuck are you doing?” Dream lets go of the wings. “Techno where the fuck did those wings come from? Why the fuck are you so close?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!” He cursed constantly like he always did and Techno rolled his eyes, closing his wings and brushing the snow off his pants.

“Quackity, where’s Phil?” He stepped forward, over the shorter male. “Where is he?” 

The angry man glared up at him, “How the fuck should I know isn’t the old fucker dad?”

“He isn’t my dad”

“He’s old enough to be.”

“He’s not that old”

“Maybe a baby zombie got his old ass.”

“Maybe my sword will get your short ass.”

“I’M NOT FUCKING SHORT!”

“SHUT UP!” Dream shouted at the two immature adults. “Shut the fuck up, both of you. Quackity, leave, Techno go back home.” 

“Pfft you’re telling me what to do?” Techno scoffed a bit. 

“Go.” He gripped Techno’s wing in his fist, sharp pain shooting up his back. Techno looked at Dream’s mask, almost feeling the sharp glare. 

“....Fine, whatever.”


	8. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices disagree but their arguing is hard on their host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer I guess ^^

Techo sat on his bed with a cup of tea, thinking about what Dream had said before. “...Phil wouldn’t just run off like that. Especially from me.” He sipped, thinking of Tommy, Pogtopia, L’manburg, everything; they all abandoned him.   
‘He definitely ran off’  
‘Dream is sus’  
‘What's happening’  
‘Send nudes’  
‘He wouldn’t leave you :(‘  
‘I mean he had a good reason if he did’  
‘Dreams your only real friend now I guess’  
Techno held his throbbing head, telling them to shut up. He smacks his head, over and over again, “Shut up! Shut up!”   
‘He definitely left’  
‘If techno knew that phil wouldn’t he wouldn’t be freaking out like this’  
‘The foreshadowing tho’  
‘Techno calm down’  
‘What a pussy’  
‘Clingy bitch’  
‘L’  
Techno stood up, stumbling and dropping the tea. The glass shattered on the ground and tea seeped into the wood. “Shut up!!” He storms to the bathroom and turns on the water, splashing his face. The cauldron filled up and he dumped his face into the water, letting the ice-cold water drown out the voices overwhelming his thoughts. Hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked his head out from under the water since he was under the water for so long. Pink hair covered his eyes and he panted hard, coughing. “No wait they’re still too loud.” Dream clamped his hands over Techno’s ears, brushing the soaked hair from his eyes. 

“Hey, hey calm down, it’s okay.” Techno panted, shaking all over. Water flicked from his eyelashes as he blinked rapidly, trying to focus his eyes on Dream’s mask.

“That-That fucking mask, I fucking hate your stupid fucking mask-” He squirmed, in a panic. He hadn’t gotten like this in years. Phil could usually tell whenever the voices were getting too loud and he knew how to take care of him. Techno wobbled back and forth, the voices so loud and conflicting it gave his migraine a migraine.   
‘HE DEFINITELY LEFT’  
‘:)’  
‘CALM DOWN’  
‘WHAT A BABY’  
‘WHAT'S HAPPENING’  
It was all too much. But a soft click was heard and his golden eyes flicked up. The porcelain mask was placed on the sink and Dream lifted Techno’s face. 

“Look at me. I shouldn’t have said what I said. But you need to calm down. Take deep breaths and look at me.” Techno’s eyes grazed along with Dream’s features. A deep scar went down his right eye, the blue set of eyes disrupted by the scar that made the right iris grey. Techno absentmindedly assumed he was blind in that eye. His hair was a dark blonde, messy hair a tad long in the back. While taking note of all his features the voices quieted down to a whisper, talking about Dream and trying to recall what they were upset about in the first place. Techno sighs.

“Please ignore any of that.” He steps back but Dream grabbed his arms again. 

“Why? Being weak doesn’t make it embarrassing.” Dream chuckled, pulling Techno into a hug. He rubs his back letting Techno relax. Dream gazed at the large wings, a smirk growing on his freckled face. “Let’s get you some food.” He leads Technoblade down the steps to the kitchen and sits him down on the couch. Dream turns and starts cooking for the hybrid. Techno was still out of it, just watching Dream cook pasta. He snapped out of it when the plate was placed on the table in front of him. 

“Oh. Uh, thank you I guess.” He sits up more, regaining his straight and composed posture. His wings were now more supported by muscles so they no longer dragged on the ground. Dream couldn’t remove his eyes from them. He envisioned in his mind being able to hold the wings in his own hands, ripped off the hybrid’s back and the white feathers stained with blood. The beautiful masses of feathers belonging to the masked man who deserved to own their beauty more than the disgusting piglin.


	9. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an emergency at the prison that dream and sam speak about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's not talk about how short these chapters are and instead talk about how Tubbo and Ranboo's marriage is better than my parent's.

Technoblade went to sleep pretty easily that night, all blankets kicked off his bed and he lied on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow. Dream sat downstairs in front of the fireplace, tossing sticks in whenever he felt necessary. His progress was going rather well for both men. Phil had started believing Dream when he told him that he had taken all of Technoblade’s canon lives and Technoblade finally was starting to soften up to Dream. It had been nearly two months since Dream had trapped Phil in the prison and seeing as how Technoblade was now comfortable enough to sleep without a sword beside him made him feel excited for what was to come. All he had to do was get Techno to be more relaxed, take him somewhere isolated, take those pretty wings of his, and-

There was a frantic knocking on the door. Dream’s head snapped up and he clipped the mask back on his face, taking long strides to the door. “Who is it?” He kept his voice stern but eased up when he heard Sam’s frantic voice.

“Dream Dream Dream Dream-” Dream threw the door open, covering Sam’s mouth and glaring. 

“Do you want Techno to hear you?!” He whispers, scolding and shoving him outside into the snow by the collar of his shirt. He drags him out by Carl’s old area. Almost immediately Sam started speaking, head down in shame and expecting anger from Dream.

“Phil has been putting up a huge fuss in the cell lately. He is somehow breaking through the pairs of handcuffs and we’re running out. He refuses to eat or drink anything and-”

“Let him die then. Let him starve. If he doesn’t want to accept our kindness of letting him live then he doesn’t have to.” Dream said sternly. The bird had been causing trouble a lot lately and it only was wasting resources. Dream had grown tired of it. “Techno has lost faith in the dumb bird and is starting to trust me. I just have to get what I want out of the hog and then we can focus on bigger issues.” He pats Sam’s shoulder and he nods. 

“So we just… starve him?” 

“Exactly. Let him see what he’s asking us to do.” Dream and Sam talk logistics a bit longer. But the ear of a piglin twitched with each word, and the large hands of the hybrid gripped the sheets on his mattress until the light pink turned into a snow-white, growling vibrating from the scarred chest. And as if Ares himself had gone into the hybrid, pure rage filled every vein, muscle, and cell. 

\---

Techno heard the door shutting from underneath him. He looked around in a half-asleep daze, for the reason. The sun wasn’t nearly up, no sign of it at all, so where could Dream have gone? With a tired hand, he pushed open the trapdoor over his window and listened to the four footsteps in the crunchy snow. Wait… four? He sat up, looking out the window to see Sam and Dream conversing with each other. Sam seemed in a panic while Dream seemed merely inconvenienced. 

“Techno has lost faith in the dumb bird and is starting to trust me. I just have to get what I want out of the hog and then we can focus on bigger issues.” Dream spoke. A chill ran down Techno’s spine, his feathers shaking out a bit. He listened more, Dream and Sam speaking of prison and other things. They mentioned Techno’s axe, the discs, and Skeppy for some reason. And with each passing second, anger-fueled Techno’s soul. He waited until Sam and Dream parted, Dream walking in and keeping the fire lit like he had been before. But Technoblade wouldn’t stay to enjoy the warmth. He opened the other window and put his wings in position, ready to follow the blonde man walking towards the friend that Techno had lost.


End file.
